Why Did You Say That Name?
by lexieconextreme
Summary: Mister Freeze is in Gotham, and Barry's not quite sure what to do.


**A/N: Hello! This is the first Flash thing I've done, and it's also the first Batman thing I've done. And for such a huge geek for both shows, I find this slightly disgraceful. So here we are...**

 **If you don't know what this is making slight fun of, I suggest you Google it or see Batman v Superman. Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys like this!**

 **P.S. : I imagined this Batman with Kevin Conroy's voice, though for the sake of the references I make within, it could also be our (well, my) beloved Ben Affleck.**

 **To make things a bit simpler, bc things are mentioned in this fic, Supergirl is in the same universe as Barry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash, Batman, or any of the characters within.**

 **WARNING: MISTER FREEZE IS WAY VERY A LOT OC**

* * *

Barry Allen, one of the fastest men alive, raced down the streets, dodging in and out of traffic as it was needed. It was rush hour, and everyone was trying to get home as fast as they could. At this time in the evening in Central City, it was pretty much always necessary to watch the crazy driving of desperate drivers.

"Hey Barry, I'm getting a ping off that ice gun you said is like Snart's," Barry's best friend, Cisco Ramon, said in his ear. "S.T.A.R. Labs' satellite is saying it's in a warehouse down on the waterfront."

Barry mentally groaned. "Can you be any more specific?"

"Not really, bro. Satellite won't pick up the gun's energy signature any better than that. Anyways, it's not like it'll bother you. You can search and be in and out of every one of those warehouses in a minute."

"Alright, fine." Barry changed course, making his way toward the river. Cisco was right, it did only take him a minute, and he felt slightly guilty for complaining at his friend.

Barry slid to a stop in front of the last warehouse on his list, the one farthest away from any of the others, and from the look of it, hardly used. It really should have the first one Barry checked, but he'd wanted to be sure the others were empty first. He didn't need some of this guy's evil goons showing up right when he was trying to pull of an arrest.

Barry stared up at the building with apprehension. There was only one person he'd ever fought like this guy, and that was Leonard Snart. Or, as Cisco liked to call him, Captain Cold. Barry had set up a truce with the thief, he didn't interfere with operations that didn't kill anyone, and Snart wouldn't tell all of Central City his identity.

The point was, Snart's freeze gun had the ability to slow Barry's speed, not to mention kill a lot of civilians, as well as himself if enough of the ice held him in place. Barry had been in that position before, and the only reason he'd survived was because the Speed Force had healed his injuries and decaying cells at an incredibly fast rate.

But now, another villain with a gun very similar to Snart's was going on a seemingly random rampage. And because any person with special weapons and metahuman abilities was mostly left to Barry, or Joe West's empty Anti-Metahuman Taskforce, it was Barry's responsibility to deal with him.

The best part about this guy was, he already had an identity. Cisco was a little disappointed he hadn't been able to name the new guy, but he wasn't really new. He'd just jumped cities.

Mister Freeze had come to Central City from Gotham.

And according to Cisco and Felicity's research, Mister Freeze had left Gotham for another city in hopes of not being plagued by a big, man-shaped bat. Felicity had started helping Cisco with the research when he found out Freeze had come from Gotham.

From what Felicity had told Barry, Gotham also had a mysterious vigilante of it's own. Instead of having mystical power like Vixen, or being a metahuman like Cisco and Barry, this vigilante was much more like Oliver. That is, the Green Arrow. Upon hearing Freeze's connection to Gotham, Felicity had contacted a friend in Gotham to gain information. Bruce Wayne had been more than helpful, supplying information about Mister Freeze, and what little the public had on the Batman.

But from what Wayne had said and his own research, Barry figured that Gotham's vigilante worked a lot like the Green Arrow, although the Batman had never killed. So he couldn't have been that bad. His arrest rate was high up there, too. Joe had contacted a cop friend of his in Gotham, Commissioner James Gordon, and gotten nothing but good reviews.

The only constant problem was the psychopath that plagued the city. A clown that called himself the Joker, and his pretty young sidekick that had recently pulled a bit of a vanishing act. From what Barry had found out, the Joker was practically tearing apart the city, looking for his Harley Quinn.

But that's another story.

And there Barry stood, outside the building where Mister Freeze was holed up. He entered cautiously, keeping a wary eye out. The last thing he needed was to be attacked when he wasn't paying attention.

"You sure he's here, Ci-I mean Vibe?" Barry asked, accidentally almost using his friend's real name.

"Yeah, Barry," Cisco answered drily. "I'm sure. The satellite doesn't lie."

"The satellite picks up where the gun is, Vibe!" Barry hissed. "Not the man himself!"

Cisco was about to answer when Freeze answered for him. "You're quite right, Flash."

Barry turned on the spot in an instant, staring at Freeze and wondering how the man had gotten behind him so quickly. Freeze stalked in a circle slowly around him, not making a real move. "I remember when I first became Mister Freeze," the man said. While he spoke, Barry stared in fascination at his suit. His outfit was a little weird, to say the least. The thing seemed to be mostly robotic, much like Ray Palmer's ATOM suit, except this one seemed designed to protect the body, not go on the offensive, or shrink to a size small enough to fit in a person's blood stream. "I believe the Batman had much the same problem when dealing with me the first time. Since then, I've learned a way to hide the energy the device outputs so it can't be tracked."

Barry eyed Freeze warily. "Then how did Vibe find you?"

Freeze chuckled slowly, beginning to make his way closer to the Flash. "Because I wanted him to. I was quite interested in meeting the fastest man alive, as you can imagine. And I must say, I was not disappointed."

Barry wondered what the hell that was supposed to mean, but he wasn't permitted a bunch of time to think too much about it. Almost as soon as he was done speaking, Freeze pulled the ice gun Barry hadn't noticed from his belt and fired it at him.

It was a narrow miss, and Barry only just escaped it. It was close enough that Barry felt the sub-zero temperature emanating from it three feet away. He skidded to a stop just feet from where he'd stood before, waiting for Freeze to make his next move.

Again, the man circled. What was it with evil guys and circling their opponents in a death match, Barry wondered.

At Cisco's sudden urging, Barry decided not to give Freeze a chance to make his move. He ran forward, punching the robotic suit in the gut. The heavy suit skidded back a few feet, and Freeze grinned balefully, then delivered his very own punch to Barry's very own gut. Barry couldn't say he appreciated the feeling when the suit's added mechanic power made him fly back more than fifteen feet and slam into a wall covered in steel piping.

He hit the ground groaning, but forcing himself to get to his feet again. Too late. Barry heard the gun and felt the freezing ice glue his legs, from his foot to his knee, to the ground. He bit back another pained groan, the ice already freezing the cells in his body.

Barry stared up at Freeze, unable to move or defend himself. Freeze stared back, a malicious grin stretched across his face. "Well, Flash. I can tell you that I certainly did not want to come to this city at first, but the man who told me to come here did mention I might have a meeting with the Flash. He just didn't tell me I'd get to kill him."

Freeze's freeze gun lifted to point at Barry's face, and he closed his eyes, waiting. Barry ignored Cisco's panicked yelling in his ear, telling him to try something! Anything!

"So helpful of you to just wait for me to kill you, Flash. But I think I want to know who's under that mask." Barry's eyes snapped open. If Freeze found out who he was, he could hunt down Cisco and Iris and everyone else.

Barry wanted to do something, but there wasn't much he could do. His legs felt numb, and even that feeling was fading quickly. Pretty soon, Barry wouldn't be able to move even if the ice melted.

Freeze's hand reached for his face, and Barry's own panic rose when a deep voice, disguised like Oliver's usually was, called "Not so fast, Freeze."

A dark shape landed just behind Freeze, and Barry tried to lean around the man to see who it was. Had Felicity asked Oliver to come help Barry out?

But it wasn't the Green Arrow's figure that stood behind the villain. It was taller, swathed in a long black cape that came to the ground in jagged ends. Above its shoulders, dark eyes peered out from underneath a black cowl, and pointed ears were visible in the low light. Barry now understood why the villains of Gotham City had named their vigilante as they had.

He really was the Batman.

The Batman dispatched the villain through a quick series of what looked like ninja stars in the shape of bats, sending them toward the tube that connected Freeze's gun to his backpack, something Barry had neglected to notice before the fight. The bat-ninja stars severed the tube, leaving Freeze's gun powerless. Batman ran forward suddenly, startling Mister Freeze. He wasn't at all ready when Batman hit him straight on with full force. The vigilante tackled the villain, sending him to his...for lack of a better term, arse.

Freeze stared up in shock at the Batman, but the vigilante had plans. The hooded figure reached forward, turning the glass helmet protecting Freeze's head and the seal released with a quiet hiss. The man passed out, head hitting the floor.

The Batman set the helmet carefully on the floor, then headed toward Barry. Barry watched him as carefully as he could, but he was in an enormous amount of pain and was finding it difficult to pay attention to much of anything right then.

Batman knelt by his side. "I won't hurt you, Barry Allen," he said in a low voice, and Barry vaguely remembered how the Gotham newspapers liked to refer to him as the World's Greatest Detective. "I'm here to help."

Dimly, Barry watched as the detective pulled something from his belt and went to work on the ice holding his feet. Darkness touched the edges of his vision, and Barry's body refused to hold him upright any longer.

He slumped forward, and dark-clothed arms caught him and lowered him to the ground. Then the fastest man alive knew no more.

* * *

When Barry awoke, he was in S.T.A.R. Labs. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dr. Caitlin Snow doing something at her work station. Barry groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. Caitlin turned at once and made her way over to him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, the ever present tone of worry even more evident in her voice. Barry tried for a smile, and didn't mostly fail. "I feel okay, surprisingly. But how did I get here?"

Caitlin bit her lip, something Barry had noticed she seemed to be doing more and more lately, ever since Jay died. "The Batman dropped you and- Mister Freeze?-off. I think Cisco actually somehow managed to get him to stay and talk about something."

Barry's eyebrows went up. "Someone as hardcore as that guy can resist Cisco's talking, believe me. You didn't see him in action. I think if Batman stayed, it's probably because he wanted to."

Caitlin considered this. "Think he was worried about you?"

"Let's find out." Barry hopped off the bed and headed toward the main room. Cisco looked up and grinned when he came in. "Glad to see you're up, dude." His face lit up as he thought about something. "Ohmigod, Barry you are not going to believe what this guy showed me about..." Barry was unashamed to admit he sort of tuned Cisco out a little. The Batman walked into the room, and Barry focused on him instead.

Barry spoke first. "Thanks for the assist, man. You kinda saved my neck."

Batman inclined his head. "I consider it an honor to help Central City's infamous hero. It was the least I could do." He frowned. "It's not like you need another villain with an ice gun, anyway. Freeze is my responsibility."

Barry considered Batman's words, then another thing popped into his mind. "Hey, how did you know who I was?"

Something that was almost kinda like the hint of a smile touched the Batman's mouth. "I've known you were the Flash since the day you donned that uniform of yours." Barry found he appreciated the term uniform more than costume. Batman continued speaking. "The same as I've known that Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow since the day he came back from that island, I've known Vixen since Mr Ramon gave her her title. And I know that your friend Supergirl is really Kara Danvers, P.A. to Cat Grant."

"How did you know about-"

"I once fought her cousin."

"Oh."

Barry was shocked. He wasn't really that surprised about Kara. She wasn't the sort of person who liked to keep secrets, and the entire DEO knew who she was, as well as Maxwell Lord. It wouldn't be all that hard to find out that she was Supergirl.

But Oliver and Mari. That was a problem.

"But...dude," Cisco couldn't even speak. Barry felt sure that if his steely exterior were gone, the Batman would be openly laughing.

Barry crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you get to know who we are, but we don't know who you are?"

"Oh, but you do." Before Barry could even begin to formulate what that might mean, the vigilante's arms had risen and were pulling the cowl back like you would a hood.

Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Barry and Bruce were walking down to the pipeline where Freeze was being held. They were going to question him, and then Bruce was going to take him back to Gotham where he could be safely (*laughs*) held in Arkham Asylum.

Barry touched the screen that would open Freeze's cell, he and Bruce having put their masks back on a moment before. Freeze stood before them behind the nearly unbreakable glass door.

He stared at them grimly, waiting. "Why did you come to my city?" Barry asked, changing his voice when he spoke. Bruce glanced at him in amusement.

"I was ordered to." Bruce frowned. Taking orders wasn't Freeze's style...

"By whom?" Bruce asked, his voice also disguised.

Freeze took a breath. "The Joker." Bruce didn't like this, things still weren't adding up. "And why are you following the Joker's orders?" Barry watched apprehensively, waiting for the answer.

"I-I can't answer."

Bruce moved forward quite suddenly, banging his fist against the glass. It wasn't enough to do anything, of course. It was just meant to startle Freeze. "Why not?" Freeze stumbled back away from the glass in surprise, and even Barry was startled.

"I cannot answer!" The man shouted, and Barry thought he looked rather helpless.

"Why not?" Barry asked. Freeze simply looked at him sadly. "Save her, please," he whispered.

Barry stepped forward anxiously. "Save who?"

"Save Nora."

Barry froze in place, shocked. He hadn't heard _her_ name in a long time. Almost no one had dared to speak it when he was around. Before Bruce could stop him, Barry had opened the door and slammed Freeze against the wall.

An angry, broken voice all but screamed "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?!"

Bruce mentally face-palmed.

 _~fin~_

* * *

 **A/N: And because this was only as far as I meant to get when I originally decided to write this, this is the end. Eventually, I may do something to finish this. But I have a lot of other things to finish with before I do that, so this story is at the end of my to-do list.**

 **I swear to God, I may actually ship Barry and Bruce now. I blame it on the damn Tumblr post. *le sigh***

 **Anyway, let me know if you liked the story. You know you can always do that by hitting the favorite button. Doesn't it look lonely? Well, it's got that one friend. It's name is the follow button. They really need another friend, and I think that's you.**

 **And now that I've officially turned this into the awkwardest author's note EVER, I take my leave.**

 **BYE ;3**


End file.
